


Better This Way

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has himself locked away, so neither he nor his choices can end the world, or hurt anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kamui is a bit like a Slayer (reference to 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'), in that he has prophetic dreams of the future, warning him of what's to come. In this fanfic, he decided to take precautionary measures against that future.

I'm locked behind iron walls. When closed, the walls form the shape of an 'X'. I can see them from a distance, bound within my strait jacket, my mind constantly fuddled with drugs.

Sometimes, I have visitors. I think Kotori was here, not too long ago. She looked fresh and pretty in her blouse and skirt, hair loose under a new hat. Her eyes filled with tears, as she looked at me. "Kamui-chan, why? Why are you locked up like this?"

Because it's better this way, I think. I can't talk, because the drugs are making my tongue too heavy to move. It's still better this way, even if I'm breaking my promise to Fuuma, making Kotori cry her heart out. Better Kotori alive and crying than Kotori mutilated and lying in pieces, because she touched the fate of the world.

Fuuma comes to see me every day. He never cries, seldom speaks. He just stares at me with his heart in his eyes, as if he'd take my place, if he could. No chance. He's had enough of sharing my cursed fate. 

At one point, Sumeragi Subaru came to visit. I stared at him in my usual drugged state, blinking in shock. He was even more beautiful than I'd dreamed, kneeling beside me with a face filled with kindness and thankfully, both of his lovely green eyes intact. 

"Kamui, why?" Subaru whispered, as he looked intently at my face. "Why have you let yourself be imprisoned in this fashion?"

Because it's better this way. Better that I am sacrificed than the rest of the world has to suffer my choices. Because if Kamui cannot fulfill his destiny, no one can.

Can they?


End file.
